


战火纷飞

by Fiona14138



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona14138/pseuds/Fiona14138
Summary: 倒霉的康纳，处在发情期却被牵扯进一桩大麻烦中（生子提及）





	战火纷飞

十万火急的铃声足以把一个死人从亡者的世界再叫回来，康纳勉强支起正处于发情期狂潮的身体，打开通讯器。还没来得及说什么，他就被通讯器里传出来的绝望大喊给震住了，

“拜托，不管是谁，请来救救我们…中埋伏了，人很多…”

伴随着背景里一阵凌乱的枪响，通讯如同打来时一样突兀的结束了，康纳眯起眼睛看向屏幕上最后发送出的一串坐标和大致的双方情报。这个地方居然离他的安全屋不远，而且照目前的情况，刺客组织还能再撑至少两刻钟。

不！该死的，他现在已经完全没有能力再去调遣别人了，因为所有刺客兄弟都知道他们的北美导师在执行“秘密任务”，如果自己发出通知，后续只会有无穷无尽的麻烦等着他，康纳在痛苦的思索中发现，还不如钻出他的安全屋，解决这些敌人，这些人对于他来说并不是什么难事，即使他在发情。

然而目前最麻烦的是如何处理他现在这具完全符合了Omega的身体，因为海尔森的自己的事务，康纳现在连一个能帮他做临时标记的人都找不到。康纳也清楚，拖着浑身上下甜腻的信息素，去一个Alpha扎堆儿的战场，那不是一场灾难，那简直是自找的一场轮奸。大地之母，你能想象有一个湿答答等着被操进生殖腔的Omega要上战场的嘛？！显然康纳今天就要成为第一个了。

这种时候抑制剂没有用了，唯一的办法就是使用信息素掩盖剂，盖住身上的气味，然后，很简单，只要不被人发现自己的异常就好了。康纳一面安慰自己，一面用手臂撑起自己酸软的腰肢。Fuck！我得收回刚才那句，康纳恨恨地想着，还是有这么简单，世界上就不会存在说什么Omega身娇体软易推倒的狗屁话了，虽然他在平时时候完全就是一个恐怖的一米九刺客。

康纳再三努力，晃晃悠悠站起来去翻找装着掩盖剂的盒子，中途被绊倒三次，直到康纳能感觉到从饥渴蠕动着的身体深处涌出来的热液，顺着大腿内侧划落，重新打湿了裤子。这个问题也很严肃，翻开找到的盒子，不顾一切掰断安瓿细细的颈部，喝空了两个玻璃小瓶，尖锐的玻璃碎口扎进康纳的手指，康纳抿唇抹去玻璃渣和鲜血，突然感觉到身体的热浪似乎被细小的疼痛压下去了一瞬。

在靠着柜子边等待掩盖剂起效的过程里，康纳考量着待会儿得给自己来多深的一刀，既可以保证自己的清醒，又不会过度妨碍到自己的战斗力。康纳想的一时入迷，不慎碰到了那个掩盖剂的盒子，他弯下腰去捡，眼神却瞟到最下层抽屉半开着，露出阴森森的不锈钢冷芒，海尔森曾经用于特殊情趣的…一个肛塞。康纳瞬间想到过去的一些不怎么令人愉快的回忆，不过这回，这个不正经的东西似乎有了一点正经的作用。

推开安全屋的门，康纳一万次想诅咒这个悲惨的世界，每一次走路的动作都会牵扯到身体里埋入的东西，已经被体温捂的温热的物体一下一下恰好撞在极致敏感的内壁上。

这当然不是最糟糕的，康纳高耸的胸脯上的两点也敏感非常，平时只要海尔森随便用手指划过就会无法抑制的挺立，现在被衣服布料摩擦着，在紧绷的衣服上顶出色情的凸起。康纳按着手臂上自己划开的伤口，用疼痛缓解不适，勉强从无人的暗道奔向战场。

越靠近目标点，情况越让人绝望。由于Alpha公认的更好的身体素质，很大一部分参与战斗的都是Alpha，在这个溢满各种各样的浓郁Alpha信息素的地方，康纳无可避免的更湿了。他忍受着铺天盖地的味道，尽力像平时一样挥舞手中的战斧，得益于康纳超高的武力值，那些迅速成为亡魂的敌人根本还没来得及发现，面前这个战神红着脸，喉咙里有着不正常的喘息，以及下身鼓鼓囊囊的一大团。

康纳真的不能更惨一些了，他头回感受到杀人的动作幅度太大了，在他下意识蹲下袭击时，会将一条腿后伸，身体下压。肛塞会因为滑腻的肠道滑出来一点，狠狠擦过穴口，多余的肠液顺着被撑开的穴口流出来，该死！他的裤子。康纳一面暗自警告自己，一面努力将自己全部身心投入到战斗中，杀进中心地带，那里敌人更多，也就是说，Alpha更多。

康纳几乎要控制不住自己了，他真的超乎寻常的想随便找一个敌人，他能勾引他勃起，然后毫不留情地快速杀死他，就着那个可怜虫还硬的阴茎，在战场上自慰。这个念头让康纳忍不住颤抖起来，康纳看向每一个敌人都像是在看一个人形按摩棒，等着他骑上去。不不不，不行。绝对不可能，Omega的本能在摧毁我的意志和羞耻，康纳打了自己一耳光。

当情况不能变得更凄凉的时候，终于都结束了。日常被其他刺客私下地叫屠城的做法，此时竟然派上用场。康纳不用开鹰眼扫视周围，就知道附近绝对不会有活人了，至少两天之内都不会有人敢来这里处理后续问题。康纳瞬间倒在地上，他不发泄一下就要成为这里的另一具尸体了，这死法太荒唐了。康纳还记得要小心一点脱下裤子，省得光屁股回去，他同时拉开衣服拉链，手就迫不及待伸进去在胸上抓了几下，不顾上面留下了红色的指印。

然后，是这个，康纳空着的手滑到身下，去够那个小东西。康纳弯起腰拿出肛塞，他清楚听见拿出来时穴口发出啵的一声，然后没有了阻拦，透明的液体汹涌而出，在身下聚成了一小片，康纳的手指探进泥泞不堪的穴里，扣挖内壁，直到摸到熟悉的凸起，康纳只是略使劲一按，他就颤抖着潮吹了。

康纳的身体已经渴望的太久太久了，维持着手指插着的动作，康纳一时间失神地望着阴霾笼罩的天空，大量温热的液体流过手指，康纳鬼使神差抬起手，盯着上面残留的东西，伸出舌头舔了舔指尖，手上的血腥味和咸涩刺得康纳想落泪，好吧，是他自己莫名悲伤，不关味道的事。

短暂的满足过后，缺少真正Alpha的身体又开始叫嚣，而且比上次还要强烈，他空空如也的花径痒的几乎筋挛，康纳收缩着下面，想要缓解，反而压迫出更多的淫液。康纳没有闲暇再去伤感，此刻他只想有一个身强力壮的Alpha，狠狠把东西捅进他的产道，康纳模糊的吃惊起来，他从来没有想过他会用这个词，他总是极力避免的词语，因为这让他不得不正视自己的身份。

可是现在，后穴疯狂的痒意让他失去羞耻心，康纳再次说了一遍，仿佛这种露骨的话能减轻身上的痛苦似的，产道。康纳难受的用手在地上摸着，没什么用的阴茎高高挺立着，但是康纳并不能通过它来获得快感，多讽刺，一个男人，竟然只能用后面高潮。康纳在手乱挥时，碰到了一个还带着温度的什么东西。康纳侧过头，那是一把枪，枪筒还因为过度使用剩下微微余温，康纳喉头滚动一下，在理智疯狂大叫的过程中，坚定而缓慢地把枪塞进了软成一团的后穴。

刚把枪塞进去，康纳就发出一声满足的叹息，虽然这和海尔森的东西区别挺大，但总比手指强。坚硬的钢铁强硬的碾过每一寸娇弱的肉壁，这有些痛，但是刚刚好符合康纳的要求，微弱的痛觉变成一种情欲的催化剂，康纳费力地推动着枪，直到他终于射了。康纳喃喃自语，他被自己，用一把枪，干高潮了。

可是还不够，他还有一个淫荡的子宫，康纳没法子了，他抽出枪，任由身体带来的精神痛苦压垮他，他不仅为着身体的难受而痛苦，更因为自己永不满足的欲望感到羞耻和恐惧，他说白了就是一个Omega。和其他那些大张着双腿，怀孕生孩子再怀孕的Omega没有什么区别，直到今天他才真正绝望地发现这点。心里上的悲伤控制了康纳，以至于他根本没发现其他人的靠近，等那一股带着苦涩的红茶味完全笼罩了康纳，康纳才大吃一惊。

“父亲？！”

海尔森得承认他很生气，当他得知康纳又去杀人的时候，他简直控制不住将桌上精美的一个骨瓷咖啡杯挥到地上，那群白痴刺客是嫌他们导师命不够长么，康纳也是，明明自己心里清楚，还不顾后果就去了。海尔森最快速度查清地点后，抛下所有事情直奔目的地，一路上他提心吊胆，他知道康纳的实力，可是在这种时候。

原本内心复杂的心情，在看到那个躺在地上呻吟的人的时候，尽数化为怒火，视力绝佳的海尔森还看见康纳边上那把枪，漆黑的枪筒上蒙着一层薄薄的亮晶晶的痕迹，意识到那是什么后怒火更是席卷而上。海尔森走过去优雅地蹲下身，手却粗暴地拽住康纳的下巴，

“嗯哼，让我看看这位是谁。康纳，你已经淫荡到这种地步了么，在战场上，在无数被你杀死的人面前自慰？”

康纳发出的微弱抵抗被海尔森无视，海尔森低下头，凶狠地一口咬在康纳脖子上的腺体处，突如其来注入的大量信息素在康纳身体里搅动，康纳手指猛然收紧，发出了痛呼，随即又掐灭在喉咙里。感受到标记自己的Alpha亲近，康纳的身体违背意志的欢乐起来，海尔森感受着手下躯体渐渐上升的温度，和康纳再次湿的不成样子的后穴，冷笑一下，

“看看你的身体吧，my son, 你在刚刚是不是撅着屁股等着随便一个什么Alpha把他的阴茎插进来，或者你想体验一下轮着被人上？”

康纳因为海尔森不多见的露骨话语脸上燥热，海尔森强行掰开康纳的双腿，康纳不习惯私处被海尔森直勾勾盯着，下意识想要合拢腿，海尔森扣住他膝盖，阻止康纳的反抗。海尔森带着康纳熟悉的薄凉笑意，欣赏着瑟缩的穴口，康纳的身体违背良心的因为Alpha兴奋起来，又是一股肠液涌出来，穴口也开始渴望的一张一合。微启间，海尔森甚至能看见粉嫩可口的肉壁在过度饥渴下筋挛，他把手指放到康纳里面，康纳发出呻吟，海尔森能摸到滑腻高热的穴道紧紧包裹住手指，几乎是立刻主动的吸附，而他只是搅动几下，软肉就在抽搐缩紧。

海尔森抽出手指，解开裤子，早已一柱擎天的性器就跳了出来，康纳垂着眼看到那份量很有保证的肉柱，下意识的滚动喉结咽了一下，海尔森无法忍受康纳这种不自知而又极具诱惑力的小动作，直接贯穿了康纳，即使是这样，处于发情期的身体也没有受伤，康纳反而因为这种粗暴的待遇而浑身颤抖，他修长的双腿不自觉地环住海尔森的腰，他已经被情欲掌控了。

察觉到这点的海尔森不再留情，每次都是几乎全部拔出再是全部没入，康纳无力反抗，被插的向前一耸一耸。海尔森一手握住康纳精瘦的腰身，力度之大在上面留下指痕，要不了多久就会成为乌青。另一手不客气地揉捏着康纳对于一般男人来说柔软高耸的胸肌，在淡色的两点上抠挖，刺激的连乳晕都微微胀起。海尔森还咬康纳，很狠，一口下去带血印的那种。康纳在惩罚中一言不发，若不是他偶尔的哭腔，海尔森都要以为他已经死了。说实话海尔森过于凶狠地顶弄使得康纳连胃都感到不舒服，海尔森粗长的性器好像直挺挺的能戳到他的胃似的。

在海尔森每一次退出的时候，康纳过度使用的后穴都会翻出一点鲜红的穴肉，可以清楚看到翻出来的地方已经肿了，不过海尔森不打算放过康纳，犯下大错的孩子必须要受到惩罚。海尔森手上和嘴上都没留情，身下的动作就更不会了，他残忍地想要把囊袋都塞进去，胯骨撞击的声音回荡在空空的战场上，显示出咕滋作响的水声更令人脸红。海尔森含住康纳的嘴唇，细细舔过康纳咬破皮的地方，舌尖灵巧地探入，搜刮每一寸领土，这是他们这场疯狂的性爱中的第一个吻。海尔森放开康纳时，康纳贪婪地呼吸着新鲜空气，没得他缓过气，海尔森抓着康纳的手，引导着摸向他们结合的地方。康纳摸到自己贪婪的小穴，最外面已经被海尔森的阴茎撑成薄薄一层，却仍然不节制的吞吐着，康纳快受不了这种刺激了，这让他更加唾弃自己的身体。

海尔森犹然不够的样子，挖起康纳的后穴边缘，康纳浑身颤抖，他头一次生出了求饶的念头，海尔森很快就把一根手指放进去了然后又缩回，康纳只想感谢上天，然而下一秒他自己的手指就被海尔森塞进去了。康纳的第一感觉是自己的手指放进了一片温热的海洋，后知后觉的发现原来自己里面是如此恐怖，海尔森的性器简直是泡在水里似的。海尔森在他耳边低低说道：

“怎么样，感觉很不错吧，知道自己有多诱人了么？足以让全天下的Alpha都疯狂。”

康纳说不出话了，快感已经腐蚀了他所有的感官，海尔森摸着康纳汗湿的身体，每一次他都触及康纳的敏感点，开始恶毒地攻击他身体里最脆弱的肉壁上的那道裂口，直到生殖腔缓缓为海尔森张开，海尔森却不急着进去，只是一下一下擦过宫口，疯狂的痛感和快感让康纳眼泪流个不停，他觉得自己内里要被活生生操烂了，真的太疼了。

康纳开始扭动身体，挣扎起来，脚趾张开再使劲蜷缩起来，也不再抑制自己的声音，带着哭腔的大声呻吟起来，听上去又疼又爽。不管多少次，他始终无法适应把生殖腔操开的痛苦，康纳来不及吞咽的唾液顺着下巴流到锁骨上，而他只想瑟缩着后退，这不符合他的个性，只是因为最隐秘的地方被攻击而本能的恐惧。此时掩盖剂失效了，海尔森能闻到逐渐浓郁起来的康纳的信息素，依旧是一点都不像Omega的味道。不甜腻，不柔软，反而像一个Alpha那样具有侵略性的雪松、火焰和冰块的味道。

海尔森满意极了，他的儿子、伴侣必须得是和他一样的人，他不想要一个只会流着水求他的娇弱Omega，即使是Omega，也得是康纳这样的疯狂。海尔森闻着混合红茶香气的雪松凛冽味道，Alpha的本能令他愈加兴奋，他忘记了这是一次惩罚，只想着要彻底占有身下这个绝佳的Omega，让他从此只能看着自己。

海尔森以前进入生殖腔时总是很温柔，虽然也不会减少多少痛苦，但至少不会增加。而这次的做爱，纯粹只有海尔森一个人在爽，在愤怒和情欲的洗礼下他快失去理智了。海尔森就像对待路边随意拉来的一个Omega那样，随心所欲对待康纳，而康纳只觉得受折磨，连Omega身体的快感都令康纳无所适从，他只是被迫舒展开身体，在上下起伏的情潮里随波逐流。

在康纳觉得时间已经永恒的时候，海尔森终于大发善心的结束这次痛苦的性爱，海尔森一挺腰，插到最深处，将康纳死死按在地上成结后开始射精，同时再次咬开康纳脖子上新鲜的伤口，注入大量信息素。持续一段时间后，康纳的小腹已经被撑得略微鼓起，覆盖着他自己的精液和欲液，搞得一塌糊涂。

海尔森抽身而出，整理好衣服，康纳仍然抱着肚子躺在地上，双腿都没合拢，子宫被灌满的酸胀感难以忽视，仿佛整个大西洋的水都涌到他小小的生殖腔里，而他全身上下更是痛的死去活来。海尔森站着等了一会儿，康纳觉得海尔森不是在给自己休息时间，而是在等着自己子宫吸收精液，海尔森无辜的要死，他真的一时间不知道怎么面对康纳才选择站在一边。当然这些纠结海尔森是绝对不会在脸上显露的，他维持着该死的冷淡，

“站起来，康纳。”

海尔森命令到，康纳也知道此刻最重要的是回安全屋，海尔森明显不会帮他，他撑起颤抖不已的双腿，就像个刚刚学会走路的孩子。康纳一起身就向前栽到，晃晃悠悠勉强才站稳，小股没吸收完全的精液顺着结实的大腿内侧往下流，白色的溪流衬在深色皮肤上特别色情，海尔森暗自叹口气，现在他已经冷静下来了。扶住康纳，帮他穿好衣服，悄然从暗道回去。

海尔森扶着康纳，不知为何侧头看了看康纳小腹，这次康纳流出的精液很少，意味着大部分都被吸收了，和以往不一样，往常由于康纳长时间使用抑制剂，他很难像普通Omega那样正常受孕，他的身体已经被抑制剂毁了。虽然康纳对此反而欣喜不已，他本来就不想要孩子。每次海尔森抵着康纳子宫内射，总是都流光了，康纳的子宫几乎失去了吸收精液的能力。而海尔森知道掩盖剂的副作用之一就是改变激素和提高受孕几率，很可能就是孕激素的改变导致了康纳这次的变化，也就是说。海尔森忍不住又看了一眼康纳小腹，很有可能，康纳已经怀孕了。

回去检查的时候，因为这次海尔森下狠手，康纳无比凄凉，本身偏棕的皮肤都不能遮掩住的乌青到处都是，后腰位置尤其明显，脖子上是牙印，已经结疤了。乳头也咬破了，后穴更是肿的不成样子。

海尔森事后懊悔不已，康纳自己倒是不怎么在意的样子，毕竟他认为这是他自找的。一个月后康纳的发情期没来，海尔森敏锐察觉到什么，但神经大条的康纳直接忽视了，直到第二个月的时候康纳开始大吐特吐，他终于脸黑了，海尔森很满意的证实了他的猜想。康纳迟来的怒气格外明显，

“我不可能怀孕！”

“很遗憾，康纳，事实就是这样。”


End file.
